A lucky Tamer
by Pieteramon
Summary: I do have perms for the content used in this fic (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is based off of Vantage77's virus tamer i do have permission to use his material. I also advise to check his fic its really great and his full of imagination! anyways enjoy the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own digimon**

Short Bio: Ben is a teenaged tamer at the age of 16 he was born into a rich family. At the age of 6 Ben got his first Digimon Pieteramon a huge dino that was red and had angel wings with red hair at the top, with this new digimon Ben decided to try and help the public although he was bad at it first he was getting better at it at the age of 12 Ben met the Tamers and decided to help them a few time and even with the D-reaper although Ben had died he had his partner loaded his data and became half Data half Human and was able to changed into Assassinmon a vixen type digimon with ninja garments and two katanas on his back and two pistols on his hips. This was the beginning of Ben's career as a tamer eventually earning the attention of the LEAGUE a new form of governement that helped watch over digimon and humans alike. After he was accepted into LEAGUE he became a founding member of FANG the military detachment of LEAGUE. On Ben's first mission he met a young Renamon he took a liking to her and decided to ask her out fortunately she said yes and they have been dating ever since. Up to this point Ben hasn't been very well known as he liked to keep his identity a secret along with his military life as a commander.

It was a nice morning in Shinjuku as a young 16 year old blond from America was walking to school with his 2 partner digimon a Renamon with green eyes and green markings under her eyes with blue markings on her leg and a Pieteramon made from a drawing not many tamers could achieve this sort of feat but some did and this tamer did, Pieteramon was a dino that had angel wings on his back and spike along his tail with them being really sharp and ready for attack, he also was standing on two legs like a human and they were human legs with his chest also sporting somewhat well kept muscles and a half hazard half yin marking on his chest with a wrist band on his arm that could summon anything at will. The young teen's name was Ben he had a part of LEAGUE for a long time being a founding member of FANG the military unit of LEAGUE and squad leader of STRIKE a advanced recon unit that found the where a bouts of evil digimon. Ben and his two digimon were closing in on the school and Ben said "Hey guys lets be a bit careful there probably not used to people having two digimon even though Takato is there." "Alright Ben we'll be calm won't we Pieteramon?" Renamon said giving the dino a death stare as she didn't want to embarrass her tamer/boyfriend, the dino gulped nodding his head "Thanks guys! I haven't seen 'Kato in a while soooooooo yeah" Ben said scratching his head "Approaching destination"said Ben's G-ARC "Hey I think i see 'em!" shouted Ben excited "Hey guys!" shouted Ben waving "Who's that" said a 19 year old Brown haired "I don't know...Wait is that who I think it is" said another 16 year old brunette "Yup its Ben, damn he grew to look good don't you think?" said the 19 year old "Yeah Seth he did"said the 16 year old.

"Hey guys!" said Ben running up with his digimon "Hey Ben" said Seth " Hey, Sup 'Kato long time no see eh?" said Ben nodding at Takato "Yeah it has been, anyways whats going on you here on orders?" asked Takato "Yup Yamaki is worried 'bout this place from all the recent attacks" said Ben "Oh okay, Hey have you heard 'bout Takato's digimon form" said Seth "Yeah I've been working on mine" said Ben "Then lets see it!" shouted Takato "Alright fine" said Ben

 **"BEN WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO!"**

 **"ASSASSINMON!"**

Ben took on a vixen form except that he wore ninja garments and had two katanas on his back and two pistols on his and shruikens on his belt with grenades and a yin yang on his chest "Pretty cool right?" asked Ben "Hell yeah dude!" shouted Takato EEERRRRRNNNN "Time to get to class kids" shouted a teacher.

"Kids welcome Ben and his two digimon our new students they're from America so they may not be used to our culture" exclaimed Ms. Asaji their teacher "Damn, he's sooooooo hot" whispered one girl "Yeah I know I mean look at him." said another girl "Feel free to pick any open seat" said Ms. Asaji. Ben walked to the back row and sat next to Takato while Pieteramon went to get a bean bag chair and Renamon curled up next to him. After a few boring hours of class it was lunch time "Yes finally lunch!" shouted Ben getting up and walking to a tree sitting under it and pulling out two steaks for his digimon and a Bacon Cheeseburger for himself and taking a bite "Whats that?" asked a red headed girl "A burger." repiled Ben taking another bite and opening a Doctor Pepper and sipping it "Oh, whats that?" asked the girl again "Doctor Pepper?" said Ben getting annoyed "Alright" said the girl walking away "Fuckin' idiots." Ben said when she was out of ear shot.

After lunch school had finished and the students walked home. "Man what a lousy day" said Ben walking home with his digimon then he heard a big boom "What the hell was that!?" shouted Ben running to the area with his digimon.

 **Ahhh cliff hangers a author's way of being a asshole. Anyways sorry for such a short chapter I promise they won't be this short in future chapter anyways rate and review. Cheers!**


	2. DiscontinuedSorry

Due to past events these storues are being discontinued to make room for new stories to come. I am truely sorry for those that wanted to see these two keep going but the drafts the past author had are no where to be found, so at this current moment these stories are discontinued.


End file.
